A new crewmember
by DrCabbage
Summary: this is a story about a new crewmember they get in sky island
1. Chapter 1

The Knock Up Stream drives the Going Merry through the Emperonimbus Clouds. Luffy finds it to behave just like water, and does his best to hold his breath. Soon the ship breaks the upper surface of the White Sea, and its wings break off. Back in the Blue Sea, Cricket sits on the island as the Knock Up Stream dissipates, lost in thought. Floating with his crew on the remains of their raft, Teach is impressed that the Straw Hat Pirates got away. Burgess is angry that they lost out on a possible bounty, but Teach reasons that they will cross paths again if they remain on the Grand Line.

Everyone on the Going Merry is sputtering from their unexpected underwater ride—except for Usopp, who has drowned. Everybody is amazed by the beauty of the clouds, and wonder how the ship can float on them. Chopper finds Usopp not breathing and has to give him CPR. Usopp soon comes to, and quickly wonders at the White Sea's expanse as well. Nami sees that the Log Pose is still pointing almost straight up. Robin thinks they have to go yet higher, but isn't sure how yet. Usopp is eager to take a swim. Sanji warns him not to try until they were certain of the Sea Clouds' properties. Usopp doesn't listen, and jumps in, quickly "swimming" deeper and deeper. Luffy and Chopper at first are jealous, since as Devil Fruit users they cannot swim. But as he fails to come back up, Robin suggests the White Sea has no bottom, and he's not swimming, but falling. Luffy stretches his arm through the White Sea, and Robin uses her Hana Hana no Mi powers, Ojos Fleur, to put eyes on Luffy's arms to look for Usopp. They find him as he breaches the bottom of the Emperonimbus Clouds, and Robin uses Veinte Fleur to grow arms out to grab him.

Pulling Usopp back up to the ship proves surprisingly difficult. When he breaches the surface, he is followed by a Sky Eel and the tentacles of a Sky Octopus. Zoro slashes the tentacle, and to everyone's surprise, it bursts like a balloon. Sanji knocks out the Sea Eel, and it hangs limp and deflated over the rail of the ship. Zoro comments on how thin the air is, while Sanji wonders about the strange creatures. Usopp screams as he feels a Sky Fish wiggling in his overalls, then curls up in a fetal position on the deck, repeatedly mumbling "sky island scary" after the personal horrors he's already experienced. Robin and Nami examine the Sky Fish. Robin wonders about the adaptations of the sea creatures to be able to swim in the Sea Clouds. Luffy then grabs the fish, and Sanji sautees it. Luffy finds it delicious. Nami is angry at first that they cooked her specimen, until she tastes it too, and finds it delicious as well. While they wonder if they can cook the Sky Eel too, Chopper looks for Skypiea in the binoculars. He instead finds a ship getting blown up in the distance, and falls to the deck in fright.

Chopper warns that there's something headed this way. A man with a shield and a bazooka-like weapon charges the Going Merry, looking to destroy it. The strange person quickly knocks down Zoro, Sanji and Luffy, then jumps up and takes aim. However, he is stopped by a two men, who jousts at him from a bird. The first blocks with his shield, but is knocked into the White Sea. The second men boards the Going Merry and reveals himself as the Sky Knight, an old man wearing armor, along with his riding bird, Pierre, and his companion, a young man wearing armour. Nami comments that it was disgraceful that their three best fighters lost so handily. Chopper thanks the Sky Knight and his companion, who says this rescue was "on the house". Luffy, Zoro and Sanji are all winded; Robin thinks it's because of the thin air at their altitude of 7,000 metres. The Sky Knights quickly recognizes the crew as "Blue Sea people". The old one says that there's no way they'll be able to last even higher up in the White White Sea, at 10,000 metres. Luffy thinks he's getting used to it, though.

The old Sky Knight says he is a mercenary, and offers his help to those who are not used to fighting in the sky. He offers his services for Esymbol5,000,000 but the crew is utterly unfamiliar with the Skypiean economy. He is surprised to find that they arrived by the Knock Up Stream, and Nami frets over the fact that they had indeed gone an unusual route. The young Sky Knight asks if their entire crew arrived alive. He says that usually crews lose a few men on normal routes, but with the Knock Up Stream, it's either they all live or they all die. He sees this as proof that the crew is capable of handling themselves in the sky. For that, he gives them a whistle for free; they can call on his aid, if needed, one more time free of charge. He introduces himself as "Gan Fall" and the young companion introduce himself as karou . Before taking their leave, they show that Pierre had eaten the Uma Uma no Mi devil fruit, allowing him to turn into a Pegasus. The crew is disappointed that the mythical Pegasus looks so ordinary.

After the encounter, the crew still doesn't know how to get up to the White White Sea. Luffy suggests using the Whistle to ask Gan Fall and karou for directions, but Nami and Usopp stop him. Chopper finds a waterfall-shaped cloud, and sail in that direction. Along the way, they stop amongst other different kinds of clouds that are floating in the White Sea. For a moment, the find rubbery clouds floating among the ship, and Luffy, Usopp and Chopper bounce on them for fun. Nami surmises they will have to find a way around these clouds, so she asks them to find a route. Usopp finds a gate at the base of the waterfall, and they navigate around the clouds until they arrive at Heaven's Gate. At this point, Zoro begins to wonder if they actually are dead. Someone emerges and takes photographs. Noting she has wings, they think at first she's an angel, though Luffy is disappointed she's so wrinkly.

She reveals herself as Amazon, the ship inspector at Heaven's Gate, and asks for a toll of Esymbol1,000,000,000 per person as dictated by the law. She says they don't have to pay, since she is not a guard, and is merely asking their intentions. Luffy says they don't have money, the crew still not knowing what "extols" are, and asks how they get up. At this point, a giant sky lobster, the "Express Lobster", grabs the stubs of the Going Merry's broken wings and begins to swim up the waterfall, taking them to Skypiea. As they travel, Amazon calls on "almighty God" that a ship is entering Skypiea illegally, and requests that he passes "heaven's judgment" upon them.


	2. Chapter 2

The Straw Hats with the help of the Speedy Shrimp are finally transported to Skypiea. Robin mentions the sign Skypiea which they see and Nami indicates that it is the same name on the map which Luffy had returned from a destroyed ship previously. The Straw Hat Pirates land on Skypiea and begin exploring the new environment. They comment on the fluffy cloud, the fluffy cushion, the fruit - Conasshu, the flower, etc. Just while exploring, they hear the sound of a musical instrument and Zoro comments that someone is present. Usopp thinks it's a guerilla and upon the figure, Sanji comments that it was an angel.

The angel named Conis greets them and asks if they were Blue Sea Dwellers and Luffy responds that they came from the Blue Sea. She offers to open the Conasshu for Luffy stating the outside of the fruit is as hard as steel and cannot be bit into. Conis finally introduces herself and the cloud fox Suu. She asks to be of service if they have questions. At that time, her father comes riding towards them. Nami asks what it's he is riding on and Conis responds that it is called a Waver.

Nami then remembers that the Waver is the equipment Noland mentioned in his travel log, a ship that sails without wind. She asks how it's possible and Conis responds asking if they have heard of dials. Luffy tries riding the waver but is unable to control the machine. Nami borrows the waver and rides it skillfully to the surprise of everyone including Pagaya who says it takes 10 years of practice to learn how to ride the waver. Nami asks Pagaya if she can ride some more on the waver and he agrees. Usopp comments on the construction site he found and Pagaya tells them it is the site where cloud is cut for construction. He explains to them regarding Sea Cloud and the Island Cloud as well as the technology behind the Kairoseki.

They arrive at Conis' house and Sanji goes to the kitchen to explore the Sky Cuisine while Robin asks Conis to explain more about dials to them. Luffy is already holding on to one when Conis asks him to say something into the dial. After that she tells him to press the apex of the dial and what he says was repeated. She explains that the dial is called the Tone Dial. Conis goes ahead and explains the various types of dials, how and where the sea shells are found and the dial behind the use of a waver.

Sanji brings out their food and comments on not seeing Nami on the sea. Usopp indicates that she may have gone exploring and Conis and Pagaya state their uneasiness. Conis tells them of the place where they must not go under any circumstance. The place adjacent to the Island and easily reached with the Waver. Meanwhile, Nami arrives at a place and comments on how huge the place is. The rest of the crew asks Conis what she means and she tells them the place they must never go to The Land Where God Resides - Upper Yard.


	3. Chapter 3

Conis begins by explaining that since Skypiea is also known as God's Land, it is ruled by almighty God Enel. She further says that God Enel knows everything that goes on in the world by always watching them. The Straw Hats are surprised when Conis tells them that God is watching them at the present time. Zoro comments on how he does not believe in the entity called - God and he holds nothing against those who believe. Sanji asks Conis if she has ever seen the God and Conis replies saying that she has never seen the God being that Upper Yard is forbidden to enter.

Nami arrives at a place and comments with surprise that there is "earth" even on Sky Island. Luffy becomes excited when he hears that the Upper Yard is a place that is forbidden. He goes on to ask Conis if the God would forgive anyone who goes in there and Conis responds that she does not know. Robin asks for the consequences of visiting the Upper Yard and Pagaya states that they are sure such a person would not come back alive. Pagaya then asks if they were worried about Nami and Luffy responds in an excited manner that they would have to go to Upper Yard to get Nami. Meanwhile, Nami is amazed at the size of the trees seen at where she is currently located. She then hears voices saying about how they were going to get some treasure. Nami indicates to herself that people are present there and follows the trail of the voice.

The rest of the crew decide to go in search of Nami. While Luffy is trying to consume as much food as he can, Sanji inquires from Conis how to get to the Upper Yard. Conis responds that they aren't sure Nami went there and by going there they could receive the wrath of God Enel. On reaching the trail of the voice she heard, Nami arrives at a place and sees a waver. While looking around, a bird flies on a shell and presses it down before flying away. At that point, voices come out of the shell and Nami understands that the shell could record voices. after listening to the event that had been recorded by the voices, Nami understands that the people were killed by the God. She tells herself, she needs to go back and the farther away she got from her current location will be the best.

At that instant, she hears a loud noise and sees a man running while being chased by someone else. The Straw Hats have boarded their ship to go in search of Nami. The man running is seen to be chased by one of the priests of the Upper Yard. As he is about to be eaten by the dog belonging to one of the priests, another priest flying on a bird kicks the dog and goes after the man. It comes to a point that the 3 priests were after the man. Nami, back on her waver, tells herself that there is something going on in the forest. Luffy decides to take the old waver to go in search of Nami since Pagaya told them they cannot sail because the wind is not favorable. Luffy ends up sinking and is rescued by Zoro. Pagaya examines the waver the Straw Hats brought and offers to fix it if it is fixable while being a dial ship engineer.

While Nami is watching, the priests are arguing amongst themselves who get to kill the man when a man in a mask and bazooka appears behind Nami and fires it towards the priests. While before Nami, the man being chased appears and begs to join her on her waver. She responds that only one person could fit and he threatens to kill her and get the waver. At that point, he got struck by a mass of lightning and he cries "God". Nami then overhears the priests talking about illegal entrants and she remembers Amazon telling them to pay the immigration toll. She hurries back to tell the rest of the crew about the event that occurred.

Just as Luffy is imploring Pagaya to fix their waver, they see some men telling them to wait and later crawling towards them. Usopp says they may be crawling because they are perverts and Chopper states so that is what a pervert is like. While the White Berets exchange greeting with Conis and her father, Luffy is still baffled as to what they are speaking. McKinley, Captain of the White Berets then tells the Straw Hats that they are there to bestow the Heaven's Judgement on them.


	4. Chapter 4

The White Berets confront the Straw Hats telling them to pay the immigration fee however, the Straw Hats refuse to pay claiming that the fee is too expensive and also they cannot afford that amount of money. They are still worried that Nami has not returned and ignore the White Berets to discuss how they can get Nami back. Usopp tries to pacify the White Berets by telling the crew to calmly wait for Nami's return and tells the captain of the White Berets, McKinley, to be patient and that they would pay the fee when Nami returns.

McKinley goes on to link almost everything the Straw Hats do to a crime including owning a waver, hitting a rare fish (which was about to eat Conis) and Zoro's act about wanting to fight McKinley because of his ongoing talks about them committing a crime. Usopp told McKinley that Zoro just meant it as a joke and not actually cutting McKinley. Chopper got angry stated that all McKinley was doing is trying to make them guilty by all means. Usopp tried to pacify Chopper and Chopper said all they are doing is standing around doing nothing. An idea came to Usopp and he said they could do something which is - sleep. McKinley on seeing this accused them of environmental pollution. Luffy and Zoro became angry and were ready to fight the White Berets; Usopp continued to try to pacify them.

At that point, Nami returned yelling for Luffy not to get anyone upset after noticing that the Skypiea authorities have made contact with the Straw Hats. On hearing the high amount of money Usopp told her about the immigration fee, Nami in anger hit McKinley with her Waver and told them to run. Usopp asked what crime Nami committed and was told it was a class 5 crime punishable by cloud drifting.

Nami told the rest of the crew what she had seen earlier and told them they have to leave immediately. The rest of the crew agreed however, Luffy was displeased and refused to leave. Although Nami tried convincing him, Luffy remained adamant about leaving. Conis then appeared and told them to hurry but McKinley told her that if she continues to aid the Straw Hats, she and her father would be punished as well. The White Berets then launch an attack on Luffy but he easily defeated them. McKinley laughed and told the Straw Hats that there is no escaping anymore. They are now class 2 criminals and the Priests of the Upper Yard will be the ones to judge them.


	5. Chapter 5

The Straw Hats have now been marked as wanted criminals and Nami convinces the crew for them to leave. However, Luffy remains adamant in leaving until he visits the Upper Yard. Just as they are about to leave, Luffy asks Pagaya if they could take the rest of the food left in his house and he agrees. Luffy calls Sanji to come along to pack them lunches. Usopp then asks if he could take some materials that may be needed to fix a ship and Pagaya again agrees. The three of them leave to Conis house while the rest of the crew goes to the ship.

Conis then approaches the rest of the crew on the ship to tell them about a special cloud they could get on that would get them past the White Sea quickly and get them to Cloud End faster. Nami is excited to hear the news and states they just need to get there on time before Luffy realizes. Conis then tells them to raise their anchor and wait for the 3 that went up to her house. While at Conis house, Luffy notices she was not around and Pagaya tells them she went to give her regards to the rest of the crew.

After Conis left, Nami comments about seeing a ray of hope in their situation. Robin then questions if such a special cloud existed and if it did, it would not be unusual for Skypieans to live in the Blue Sea. However, Nami and Chopper disapproves it and Chopper uses Heavy Point to raise the anchor of their ship. Conis returns to her house and there Luffy and Sanji are going back andeal on food when Usopp gets up and looks towards the sea. The rest of the crew are awaiting the return of the 3 that left to Conis' house when they felt the ship move. Usopp then notices that something is going on and calls the attention of the other 2. They come out and realize that the ship has started to sail. Luffy comments on how cool it was that the ship was sailing backwards but Usopp tells them to look closely and they can see a shadow underneath the ship pulling the ship along with it.

Zoro wonders if they have gotten on the special current and Robin tells him that was not the case. While trying to understand the situation, Pagaya tells them that which is pulling their ship is the Super-Express Speed Shrimp. Zoro tells the rest of them to jump out of the ship and he would think of something but, they were worried at what would happen to the ship if they left it. Zoro cuts the Speed Shrimp and Robin tells him to stop because others will come after them. She says it may just be the beginning and Zoro comments on Heaven's Judgement saying the God is calling them forth.

Luffy, Usopp and Sanji ask where the rest of the crew are taken to and Pagaya says the Super-Express Speed Shrimp is a servant of the God and most likely they are taken to the Sacrificial Altar at the Upper Yard. Sanji is very angry at the God and Pagaya goes on to explain that people who are to become sacrifice receive one of the two judgements of heaven. They are either the sacrifice or the ordeal. He goes on to explain that the people being judged are the three of them left behind. Pagaya describes to them how to reach the location of the Sacrificial Altar. Luffy then replies that so all they have to do is to beat the priests and that things just got interesting.


End file.
